The Truth About Werewolves
by Sirius Revenge
Summary: Remus Lupin is usually descibed as sweet, calm, kind. So who would expect such a dark secret? Not only from him, but from all werewolves? No Slash! Why would there be? Warning: Language and Suicidal Tendencies
1. To Fight a Losing Battle

A/N: Yes, I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know I swore I would finish the next story before I posted it, but I decided I wanted to post it anyway. I'm not sure how people will react to this kind of story. Personally, I've never read anything like it, so I hope it is sort-of original.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making money off of this story. If you recognize something in this story - I don't own it. J. K. Rowling does.

The Truth About Werewolves

Sirius Revenge

Flashes. Bangs. Shouted curses. Urgent shields. The bright lights and noises that surrounded the old werewolf were enough to make him dizzy.

Not that he was really that old, by human terms. Only 32 years. However, by werewolf terms, that was about 420 moons, and very old indeed. Remus was amazed he'd made it so long. Most werewolf vessels killed themselves long before that age. But Remus had been very careful to stay in control, and he was rewarded with a very long life. But there was no time to dwell on that . . .

Remus ducked down another alleyway, dodging a flash of red light. Most humans didn't know it, but a werewolf considered the red light just as deadly as the green light. If there enough people casting it, and the spells were strong enough . . . Well, he didn't have time to dwell on that either. They were in Diagon Alley, the Order of the Phoenix was trying their hardest to fight off the Death Eaters who were flashing curses at the screaming civilians. Remus was among the Order, of course. He wouldn't want to be a Death Eater. Most werewolves didn't.

It was a rough battle. Children, who had been shopping for school supplies, ran screaming through the Alley, searching for their parents, or at least a safe place to hide. Remus started down the alleyway he had ducked into, and plucked a very young, crying girl from behind a few stray boxes. He lifted her so that she could cling to his back, then climbed through the window of the shop to his right. He carried the sniffling child up to the roof, where several other children were hiding with a few guarding parents. Most of them only had a vague education in Defense Against the Dark Arts, many years ago, when they had been in school, along with whatever Fudge and the Ministry had decided to put in their "guides to elementary home and personal defense." They wouldn't really be able to defend themselves if some Death Eaters found their way up here. Then again, the Death Eaters were down on the street for sure, and Remus had no reason to believe they would bother coming up here. He turned to leave.

'Oopsie . . . ' thought Remus, and vaguely wondered what someone would do if they heard a werewolf say oopsie out loud. Luckily, he hadn't. He had turned to face a handful of Death Eaters' wands staring him in the face. There was a great flash of bright red light, a scream somewhere in the back of his mind, and then nothing.

oOo

Snape, currently dressed in the oh-so-fashionable Death Eater robes and skull mask, watched as he and his fellow Death Eaters stunned Lupin, who fell with a nice 'thud!' His fellow Death Eaters let their wands slacken in their grips, triumphant in the fact that _they_ were about to kill such a bothersome enemy of the Dark Lord. Snape did not slacken his grip on his wand. Professor Dumbledore had made his instructions clear - he was not to reveal himself unless it was for a very important cause. Snape felt that this would count, at least under the Headmaster's manner of thought. He was about to turn and stun his fellows when Lupin did something that caused everyone around him to jump with shock.

He bolted upright, with a look of pure terror in his eyes, and began to moan with utter pain. Having been hit point blank with five stunners from Death Eaters who were by no means weak, Lupin really ought to have been out for the rest of the night, at least. He'd only been down a few seconds. Not only that, but there was nothing in a stunner that should have caused such a reaction as the werewolf now gave.

After a moment, Lupin stopped moaning, and looked around him with unfocused eyes, as though he couldn't quite believe he was sitting there. Then, just as the Death Eaters recovered from their shock, he stood, and barreled straight through them. Snape stepped forward, and caught his arm just as Lupin was about to jump off the building. No matter how many Death Eaters were around you, jumping off the top of a tall building would only result in death, faster and messier. He threw Lupin to the ground, slightly to the side, as to not throw him straight back to the Death Eaters.

Lupin growled at Snape, and charged the edge again. Well, if he had such a death wish . . .

Snape shook the thought from his head, seeing the Headmaster's angry face in his mind's eye, and grabbed Lupin's arm and once again pulling him away from the edge.

"Aww, let him jump, if he's so eager," said a nasty voice beside him. It was Bellatrix. If something scared Snape, it was Bellatrix. She was more insane (and more creative) than the Dark Lord himself. "Is the poor mutt too scared to stay here and play with us?" she asked in a scary mother-like voice, tilting her head in mock-concern.

Lupin stared at her, and Snape noticed his eyes were glazed over, and rolling rather madly. Perhaps he'd been under the Imperius Curse? Surely the Death Eaters would have known? . . .

"Kill me."

'Please don't kill me' was a plea often heard by Death Eaters. Or else, 'Please don't kill him/her.' Always please, as though Death Eaters responded to politeness. But never had Snape actually heard anyone ask them to kill them (except if it followed a nice round of torture, in which case the person was usually too insane to speak anyway). But here was Lupin, on his knees because he couldn't seem to hold himself up, and asking for death.

Snape wondered if Professor Dumbledore would be as angry with Snape if Lupin had asked for death. Deciding he'd be even angrier for supporting Lupin's suicidal tendencies, Snape stepped forward, not quite sure what he would do.

There was a loud bang behind them. The Dark Lord had appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, and was tearing it to pieces. Giggling, Bellatrix ran off to meet him. The others followed her, less amused.

"Please . . . " moaned Lupin, and he ran for the edge, Snape grabbing him fully, and took him further back this time, where the Dark Lord couldn't see.

Snape pulled him around, so that they were face to face. "What the hell are you doing, Lupin?"

Lupin continued to stare at him with that glazed, horrified look in his eyes. He pulled away again, and Snape had to snatch the other's wrists to stop him from hurdling over the edge of the shop.

"You don't understand," whispered Lupin, and he pulled Snape closer. "I have to do it now - before he comes back!"

Snape stared at him. While he'd secretly suspected that Lupin would eventually go insane, he had been hoping it wouldn't happen in the middle of a Death Eater battle. Especially a Death Eater battle that had civilians and children running around like moving targets. And anyway, Snape could see no good reason why Lupin would go mad from a few stunners, nor why Lupin wasn't lying unconscious on the ground, as was the common effect of stunning curses.

"Please!" begged Lupin, "Before he comes back! Let me go!"

"Before who comes back?"asked Snape, always curious about a mad man's rambling. (Well, I am. They must be saying something, or else they wouldn't say it. Remember Crouch?)

"_Him_," stressed Lupin. "That _beast._"

The only beast Snape could think of was the werewolf. However, Lupin, being a werewolf, rarely referred to himself as a beast. If Lupin meant Bellatrix, Snape could hardly blame him, but the fact remained that Bellatrix was not a 'him.'

"What, you mean the Dark Lord?" Snape couldn't think of any other 'him' that Lupin would call a beast.

"Who?" said Lupin, sounding quite confused. "No, _him!_" Lupin pointed at himself.

"The werewolf?" said Snape, extremely confused now. Lupin, and most werewolves, were generally very good about admitting that the werewolf was a part of themselves, not separate beings.

Lupin nodded his head, and, as though this explained everything, set off to charge the edge again. Snape caught him, and pulled him back to face Lupin again.

Lupin was moaning again, his eyes wide and mad. "You don't understand!" Lupin stated very clearly. "Let me go." There was a threat in his calm voice that was clear to Snape. Snape, however, felt that a man, even a crazy man, splatting onto the street wouldn't be good for the morale of both the Order and any stray children still on the street.

"What are you doing, Lupin?" he asked again.

"I've got to end it before he comes back!" moaned Lupin. He still wasn't holding his own weight. Snape tried to lift him off his knees, but Lupin started pulling away. Snape held his wrists in a vicelike grip so that he couldn't jump.

"Before the werewolf comes back?" questioned Snape.

"Yes!" said Lupin, trying to force himself out of Snape's grip.

"Where has the werewolf gone?" stressed Snape.

Lupin stopped struggling and stared at Snape like he was the crazy one. "He's been stunned," he stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_What?_"

Lupin growled and began tugging to get away once again. "You don't understand!" he shouted, grunting with the effort of trying to break free.

"Then you'd better bloody well tell me, if you expect me to let you go hurdling to your death!" said Snape.

"I want to die," said Lupin in a harsh whisper. "I want to die before he can come back and hurt me again. You have no idea . . . " Lupin started banging his hands against Snape, who still had Lupin's wrists in his hand. Snape took a step back. "I've wanted to die ever since he came." Lupin continued. "I don't know who I am . . . I don't know what's going on around me. I don't know anything, except what he tells me. I don't feel anything except what he wants me to feel - pain, of course, and depression and anxiety over things I don't even know about." Lupin shook his head, as though trying to chase the thought away. "I don't want to feel it anymore. I want to die!" But Snape wouldn't let him go.

oOo

Below the two men, the street of Diagon Alley was falling apart. Most of the shop owners had long ago fled through their fire places, and many civilians had followed after them. Shop windows were shattered, and doors broken down so that the shoppers could get away from the pandemonium of the street. Abandoned or lost children cowered and cried in any corner they could find, or in huddled groups, just trying to stay out of the way. And for some reason, no matter how many Death Eaters the Order stunned, there seemed to be no end to them. Those who had fallen were quickly replaced by a fresh dueler. The Order was growing tired, and becoming disheartened. Many had fallen, or had disappeared, like Lupin.

Fred and George Weasley set out fake wands where ever they could, to fool the Death Eaters, but nothing stopped the Order from picking them up, too, if they weren't careful. They set off distracting, and sometimes dangerous, firecrackers. All manner of tricks and traps were being set, but even still, the Death Eaters never seemed to lose numbers, and new were refreshed, while the Order members were worn out from fighting.

And then Lord Voldemort appeared.

Whatever problems the Order had been having before now doubled as the Death Eaters rallied around their leader, who looked happier than any Order member ever wanted to see him. Voldemort raised his wand, and the world began to collapse around them. Explosions erupted all along the street with every wave of Voldemort's wand. He laughed as Order members ran for their lives, screaming for retreat.

Children and their guarding parents screamed as they were crushed beneath the collapsing buildings. Others ran out of hiding to follow the Order, hoping they would be led to safety. No one dared stand up to Voldemort - who would be able to, and live?

oOo

Above them, Snape tore his eyes away from Lupin, to stare in horror as the Dark Lord destroyed the Alley. He grabbed Lupin, and pulled him forward, and Lupin fell to silence.

"We need to get out of here - apparate!" he whispered urgently, still throwing glances over his shoulder at the destruction below them.

"What? I can't apparate!" Lupin protested.

"Of course you can, that's how you got here!" shouted Snape distractedly.

"No! You don't understand! _I_ can't do _anything_! Only _he _can do that stuff!"

Snape stared at him for a moment in horror. Then, he pulled Lupin back into the building to find a fireplace to escape into, calling for the terrified children to follow them.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter - I worked hard on it, instead of doing my homework like a good college student. Please read and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter of all my stories out as soon as possible.


	2. To Calm the Rising Storm

A/N: Thanks very much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me.

The Truth About Werewolves

Sirius Revenge

Chapter Two: To Calm the Rising Storm

One by one, the Order and the refugees emerged from the kitchen fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place. Children were crying, some from pain, some for their parents, others no one could make any logical sense out of. The Order hurried to place all the refuges about the house where they could be comfortable. Mrs. Black was crying her dislike for having such people in the house of her fathers, but nobody payed her any mind, and the children just cried harder to be heard above her screams.

The final group to emerge from the fireplace was quickly being escorted to an unoccupied area of the large house. The last two came out of the fire together, Snape dragging Lupin along by his wrists. Lupin's yelling rivaled Mrs. Black's.

Snape glanced around the room, looking for someone to dump Lupin on. He really didn't feel like babysitting a suicidal werewolf. That, and Snape had to get back to celebrate with the Death Eaters for their victory. There were perks to being a spy - you could switch sides anytime you felt the wind blow the other way. Snape wasn't planning anything quite that drastic. Yet.

Moving through the distressed and panicking crowd, Snape made his way to the Master Bedroom, still dragging Lupin behind him. Because of the hippogriff, nobody had been placed in this room. Snape bowed, and had Lupin do the same, and the beast bowed back. He was getting to trust far too many people these days. Lupin had stopped screaming for death, and went to pat the hippogriff's beak.

"You know Buckbeak?" asked Snape.

"Who?" asked Lupin, looking around at the other man. He turned back to face the hippogriff. "Oh. No, should I?"

Snape stared at him. He didn't want to discuss the hippogriff. "Where's the werewolf, Lupin?"

Lupin didn't turn from the hippogriff. "He's been stunned," he repeated.

"I know that," Snape snapped. "I mean where is he now, where is he stunned? Where is he, in you?"

Finally taking his eyes off Buckbeak, Lupin walked slowly toward the bed, and sat down. "He's everywhere in me. He's taken over."

"He must be centralized somewhere, if you're being possessed." That was the way these things usually worked - if you could figure out where the invader was in a person, you could destroy it, kick it out, or at least subdue it. But Lupin shook his head.

"I don't know . . . " He pointed vaguely at his chest, near his heart.

"Then we can get rid of the werewolf. As long as we know where it is, we may be able to get rid of it," said Snape. Lupin looked up at him.

"Then do it." Lupin's voice was harsh. Though it annoyed him, Snape had gotten used to Lupin's gentle nature. It was strange to hear Lupin speaking like that.

"It would take some time . . . "Snape started, but Lupin shook his head.

"No! I'm not waiting! I'm not going to let him come back!" said Lupin, and stood up and began searching the room. Snape assumed he was looking for something sharp and pointy. He was tempted to offer his own knife, but resisted.

"He won't come back yet, he was hit by five stunners." Snape pulled Lupin back to the bed, and pushed him back down. (Slash fans, get those naughty thoughts out of your head!). Lupin settled down, but glared up at Snape.

"How long would it take?" asked Lupin, in a would-be calm voice. "I don't want to lose my chance - I may never get another chance like this."

Snape sighed. "We'll do it as quickly as possible, but I need to go. Just stay in here, and . . ."

"No!" cried Lupin. "No, I won't! I won't wait! Why would you leave? Where are you going? He'll come back! He'll come back, and then he'll hurt me again!" Lupin stood up, and grabbed Snape, pulling him closer, and staring into his eyes, he continued. "You don't understand. You don't know what it's like. Do you know what it's like to lose control of your own life? To feel nothing but the pain of your body - not even really your body - twisting into the horrid creature that's taken over your mind? Do you know what it's like to want to cry, but not even have that much control? To not even know _why_ you want to cry? I don't know my parents! I don't know my friends, if I have friends. I don't know anyone! I have nothing to comfort me. All I have is that _beast_, sucking my life away, and using _my_ power to transform and kill those people he fools into thinking he's safe, and innocent. Don't you know? He's not innocent - he chooses to transform! It's me who's force into it!"

Lupin released his grip on Snape, his eyes teaming with anger. Snape could think of no other way to say it - Lupin was pissed. And with good reason, if what he'd said was true. Still. . . .

"Okay, I get it. I'll go get someone who can help you. I really do need to go. I'm already late." He turned to leave, but Lupin leapt from the bed, and grabbed Snape around the middle.

"Please don't go," said Lupin, in what was perhaps the most pathetic voice Snape had ever heard (and he taught first-years). Snape pulled himself free of his grip - mad or not, that crossed the line for Snape. Lupin still had his hands reached out toward Snape. "Please. What if he comes back before you come back . . ."

"He won't," interrupted Snape, losing patience. There's only so much kindness the threat of an angry Dumbledore could produce. "_I_ can't help you, but I'm going to get someone who can. So just stay here and wait." He pointed to the hippogriff. "Play with Buckbeak if you need company." Snape stalked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "Just don't insult him."

Snape moved out of the room, into the noisy hallway. Locking the door behind him, Snape set off in search of someone to care for Lupin.

The Order Headquarters were swarming with people running every which way. Snape didn't recognize most of the people running past him. He made his way down to the kitchen, trying to find a free Order member. Glaring at the clock on the wall, which told him he was much too late to avoid suspicion from the Dark Lord, Snape eventually settled on telling Bill Weasley, who had always shown at least mild intelligence, to go to help Lupin as soon as possible, then set off through the fireplace once more.

oOo

Bill was swamped. The chaos around him was maddening. So many people were hurt, or crying, and the Order was so few, that Bill hardly had a spare moment to worry about anything but the urgent cries around him. Professor Snape came by and said something about Lupin needing help. Bill wasn't sure where Professor Snape had said Remus would be, so he kept an eye out for the man, hoping he would come across him as he did his best to help the refugees.

The Order was pouring in and out of the fireplace, carrying the injured to St. Mungos. Not finding Lupin anywhere in the house, Bill eventually assumed that someone else had already taken Lupin to the hospital.

A/N: Shorter this time. Sorry about that. Please review though, it makes me very happy.


	3. To Discuss the Issues at Hand

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. From now on, I'll not be answering all reviews separately, due to how long it takes to do that (this applied to all of my works). Instead, I will be answering questions that are asked in the reviews at the start of each chapter. If you have a question, I would love to hear it, and I'll see if I can answer it. Questions can be about anything you'd like, of course, but I'll only answer if I want to/can.

****

Questions:

"I thought that Lupin had control of the werewolf?"

Well, maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Either someone is lying, or Lupin is crazy. It's your job to figure out the truth (about werewolves. Heh. Sorry) It's my job to mislead you evil laugh coughs

"Does Lupin have no memory?"

According to the stunned Lupin, no, he doesn't have memories, exactly. He has only pictures and emotions and senses about whatever the werewolf decides he can see or feel. In this way, he would feel the pain of transforming, feel the grief of a death, etc.

The Truth About Werewolves

Sirius Revenge

Chapter Three: To Discuss the Issues at Hand

All was quiet when Snape finally returned to 12 Grimmauld Place late that evening. He had attempted to return early, so that he could continue questioning Lupin, but it had been a long and stressful day. If Lupin had been telling the truth about the werewolf being stunned, then Snape knew there would be a way to get rid of it. That would mean a cure for lycanthropy. Snape, personally, didn't care much about the werewolves themselves, but it would mean a lot of money and fame for him if he could cure them.

He made his silent way through the hallway, where Mrs. Black was finally quiet, and up to the master bedroom. He could hear muttering in the basement kitchen, but ignored it for now. He'd hoped Lupin wouldn't wander. He was dangerous to himself, and Snape didn't want to lose this chance. He knocked on the door of the master bedroom before unlocking it, and letting himself in.

He gave a hasty bow to Buckbeak the hippogryph, who bowed in return. Snape then turned to scan the room. Lupin was lying on the bed. Snape's breath hitched for a moment, wondering if the other man had done something drastic, but then Snape saw that he was breathing steadily. Walking over to him, Snape saw that Lupin's eyes were open, and staring at the drapes over the bed. He turned his head, and smiled a familiar grin to Snape.

"Hello, Severus." Lupin's voice was back to its normal calm. "I wondered if it was you who'd brought me back here, after I'd been stunned. I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you."

"No . . . " said Snape slowly. Lupin was obviously back to normal, but Snape wasn't sure if he would remember what had happened. Lupin grimaced at him.

"I know what happens when I'm stunned. That's why I try to avoid it - more than normal, anyway," he added with a sideways grin. "The werewolf takes over."

"The werewolf?" questioned Snape, still sweeping his eyes over Lupin. This could be more complicated than he'd thought.

"Most of the time, I can control the werewolf quite easily. But when I'm stunned, I can't do anything at all to stop him. Whatever he's done, I hope I haven't been too much trouble for you?"

"No," said Snape again.

"Good. Well, I'm quite tired, so I'll see you in the morn-"

"Lupin?" Snape interrupted. Lupin looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Severus?"

"If the werewolf takes over when you're stunned, doesn't that mean that the werewolf is a separate being from yourself?"

"Well," said Lupin slowly, eyes narrowing. "I suppose so . . . "

"Then, doesn't that mean that he can be destroyed, as a separate being?"

Lupin smiled sadly. "No, I'm afraid not, Severus. I assure you, I've looked into all possible cures that people have experimented with. It's never worked, no matter what they've done." Lupin laughed. "Sorry to cheat you out of the fame for discovering a cure - I wouldn't mind."

"Did Bill come talk to you today?" asked Snape.

Lupin shook his head. "No, no one has been here, not since I woke up. Good night, Severus."

"Snape nodded, and left the bedroom.

oOo

He headed down to the previously ignored basement kitchen, in search of Bill. Snape had learned long ago to call most of the Weasleys by their given names. Calling out 'Weasley!' in a room holding no less than nine of them only resulted in a lot of unnecessary confusion. The youngest boy, Potter's friend, was now the only one to answer when Snape yelled out their surname.

Thankfully, there were only two of them in the kitchen tonight - Molly and Bill. Molly was a frightening woman - almost as frightening as Bellatrix. As if her clan was not already large enough, she took it upon herself to include everyone - and most especially everyone in the Order - into her family as well. Snape had been horrified to discover that, in the eyes of the Weasley mother, he was seen as a nephew of some sort - a nephew with a nasty temper. She smiled at him when he was 'active' around her, as though it were just another regular family event. It irritated Snape to no end. (If you aren't aware, 'active' is used to refer to children that are bad. The reason being, we're not supposed to call children bad, but rather tell them that their behavior was bad.)

Bill Weasley's appearance did nothing to phase Snape - he had been young once (and he rather liked to think he was still mildly young, as he was only 36). Snape's own hair was too long for Molly, so he wasn't surprised to see her trying to swipe at Bill's longer hair with her wand while her son wasn't looking.

Snape stalked up to Bill and his mother, nodded a greeting to Molly, who smiled knowingly, then turned to the other man.

"Bill. Did you speak with Lupin earlier?"

Bill's momentary look of confusion was not comforting, but he covered it well. "Oh, well, he's not in the house, so someone must have taken him to St. Mungo's before I got to him." Bill shrugged.

Snape felt a glare building up. He knew it wasn't entirely Bill's fault. Snape had not specified where Lupin could be found, and Bill had obviously been as busy as the rest of the Order at the time. The master bedroom hadn't been used to hold anyone, with all the creepy objects, which apparently only Black and Lupin could approach, hanging about. When Bill hadn't come across Lupin, even when the halls and holding rooms had been emptied, it would be natural for him to conclude that Lupin had been taken away by someone else. It as completely reasonable. Still . . .

"Idiot!" Snape hissed. Bill raised an eyebrow, and his mother sighed. Expecting another family argument, Snape supposed. He resisted the urge to shudder at the thought. Instead, he continued on. "Lupin has been sitting alone in the master bedroom all day. He could have hurt himself!" The last bit Snape added because Molly was beginning to look horrified, and Snape enjoyed increasing the feeling of dread. Bill cringed.

"Oh! I didn't think to look there. Sorry." Bill ducked his head like a child, caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Snape was about to add another insult or two when Molly interrupted.

"Oh my goodness! We've got to get him to St. Mungo's!" She stood up, and began gathering her cloak. "Was he hurt badly? Is he all right? Is he _alive?_"

"Yes, he's alive!" Snape snapped. He added an 'unfortunately' in his own mind, but didn't voice it. He'd sometimes dreamed of a world with no Black, Potter, or Lupin, and losing Lupin would put him another step closer to his dream . . . "And there's no need for the hospital. He's fine, now."

Molly's look of horror faded, rather comically, into confusion. "How . . . How can he be fine now, if he was injured earlier?"

Snape glared at her. "Who said he was injured? He was stunned." He turned to Bill. "And I wanted you to talk to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the Headmaster." He whipped around, robes swirling, and stalked to the fireplace, leaving two very confused Weasleys behind.

oOo

The headmaster's office stood in its usual grace and splendor. The portraits of previous headmasters hung on the walls of the circular office, feigning sleep. Fawkes the phoenix stood preening his wings on his perch. He was not quite full-grown as of yet, but he was getting close. Headmaster Dumbledore himself sat at his desk, looking slightly weary and tired, but with a bright twinkle in his eyes none-the-less. Various forms and documents were strewn about his desk.

Snape knew there were several complications from the Order's part in the attack on Diagon Alley that afternoon. The fidelius charm and several other wards and charms had been removed from Grimmauld Place to allow for the refugees. The Ministry of Magic was also pounding the Order with questions about why and how they had been involved in the rescue efforts.

"Good evening, Severus." said Dumbledore, gazing at the man over his half-moon glasses. "Or should I say 'Good morning'? Ah, I see that I should," he added, after glancing at his watch. "Whichever it is, what do you have to report? Or," Dumbledore frowned slightly as he gazed at his Potions Master. "Is there something else?"

Snape cleared his throat nervously. Sometimes, that man was far too perceptive. Snape began with his usual report. He explained the celebrations of the Death Eaters (although Snape did not go into much detail on this - the cheering and laughing Snape could handle. But the dancing was downright disturbing.) He also explained methods Snape knew had been used in the attack, and charms that he knew had been placed around Diagon Alley to prevent the Ministry or Order from retaking it, along with a few precautions Snape suspected had been used. Dumbledore recorded a few notes from Snape's report, then set it aside for later consideration. When he finished, the Headmaster looked up at Snape again.

"And? There is something else you need to report, correct?"

Snape hesitated, but continued. "Yes, there is, Headmaster. During the battle, I came across Lupin. He was stunned by five of my companions, and then began to act very oddly."

A/N: Odd place to stop, I know. I promise I'll do my very very best to continue soon. I dislocated my shoulder, so I don't have to work (Hurrah! Although, I could have done without the pain). I should have some free time. I just wanted the next part all in one chapter.


	4. To Observe for Missing Clues

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Questions:

"So now we have to figure out which Lupin is the real one?"

Sure! That's not the entire point of the story, but I think it's a nice, fun part of it.

"Is Remus not magical at all without the werewolf?"

Remus is half-blood, so he is still magical. The problem (according to him) is that he has never learned any spells. He was bitten was he was very young, so he's never learned any magic. He does have the ability to learn, and he has the same kind of emotional magic that we see Harry use in the books.

"Why wouldn't Snape just stun Lupin and see what happens?"

Good question. It has a good answer, too. I wrote it out (half a page in simple explanation, points A-F), but I've decided not to give you all of that information yet. Suffice it to say, Snape is a very logical and intelligent man, and he has several very good reasons for not doing so, most of which you can probably figure out yourself. This will come up later.

"What are you, a psychologist?"

No, I'm not. I'm a college student, majoring in Library Science (and I get the greatest reactions when I tell people that. Apparently, most people don't realize such a thing exists). The reason I know about the whole "Active Children Misbehaving Children " is because I took child development in high school, and we were told to call the troublesome children active, and why.

The Truth About Werewolves

Sirius Revenge

Chapter Four: To Observe for Missing Clues

Snape was staring out the moon-lit window of the Headmaster's office. When it became apparent to Dumbledore that he was not going to continue, Dumbledore sighed and removed his half-moon spectacles.

"Severus?" the other man slowly turned his attention back to the Headmaster. "How, exactly, was Remus acting oddly?"

"He woke up. Immediately after being stunned, but it wasn't really him. When I questioned him about it later, he said it had been the werewolf in control while he was stunned."

Snape stopped here when Dumbledore dropped his glasses on top of his work, and rubbed his eyes with tiredness. It was really quite frightening to think of how old Albus Dumbledore really was. Then, Dumbledore suddenly lifted his head, and gave his Potions Master a piercing stare.

"You say you questioned him later?"

"Err, yes . . . " said Snape, startled.

"After he woke up from being stunned, and was back to normal?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

It was the Headmaster's turn to stare out the office window, though Snape thought it rude to interrupt his employer's train of thought. After a moment, Dumbledore continued.

"I have heard of such things happening before. A werewolf is stunned, and wakes up a moment later. But, I have never heard of the werewolf surviving long enough to speak to anyone, let alone wake up normal again."

"They . . . Died?" questioned Snape. "You mean they killed themselves?"

"Yes, that's right, Severus. And how did you know? I had assumed Lupin did no such thing, as you have spoken with him since."

"No, he didn't. But he tried." said Snape.

"I see . . . "

Snape continued to explain his conversations with Lupin, including his various attempts to kill himself and where the stunned Lupin had claimed the werewolf was inside of him.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Severus. I must ask you not to take any further action with this matter until I have had the time to consider what you've told me. For now, I am sorry, but I must concentrate on our more widespread dangers. Good night, Severus. You should get some sleep. I fear you will need it, once I've found you something to do by morning." He grinned at Snape, who nodded his 'good night', spun on his heels, and left to find his own office.

oOo

Weeks went by, and Dumbledore still hadn't contacted Snape about Lupin. Not that Snape was sorry. The trouble caused by the Diagon Alley attack was more than enough to keep everyone busy.

Lupin lived at Order Headquarters. When Black was around, he would mysteriously disappear for days at a time, then return and say nothing about it. Black never asked, so far as Snape knew. Secretly, Snape had suspected that Lupin was just getting away from the angst-ridden Black. However, now that Black was gone, Lupin kept up his same strange behavior, and Snape was forced to admit that he was probably just acting on Dumbledore's orders, as Snape himself was often doing when doing things considered strange.

As the new school year would soon begin, Snape had moved back into Hogwarts Castle with most of the other teachers. He, too, was moving in and out of the castle. He was given leeway by the Death Eaters so far as attendance. They knew he was a teacher, and could not move freely while Dumbledore was Headmaster. Still, Snape's position was considered invaluable, and they wanted as many reports on his situation and Dumbledore as possible. Even though Dumbledore knew of Snape's position, the other teachers did not, and Snape still had to sneak out, and therefore kept appearances for the Death Eaters.

When Snape went to Grimmauld Place (accompanied by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid, he did not need to sneak out), he found himself watching Lupin more than he'd ever cared to before. While he had previously avoided meals, he was no longer able to do so, as he was not able to return to Hogwarts without the other teachers, and _they _stayed for dinner. Molly Weasley provided excellent meals in large quantities. No matter how fantastic the meal, or what quantities they were served, Snape soon noticed that Lupin ate very little at dinner, nor did he eat anything during Order meetings. Snape also noticed that Lupin disguised this by taking small bites and chewing much more than was necessary. In between bites, Lupin talked, or listened intently, to those around him, and no one questioned what he ate. Soon after this discovery, Snape began to notice how _thin _Lupin was - painfully so. He hid his weight by wearing large, warm cloaks. The others excused the cloaks for him - agreeing that "poor Remus didn't seem to be feeling well today," or some other indication that Lupin was feeling under the weather, and needed to keep the chill out.

During Order meetings, Lupin often just sat back and watched. He usually had some obscure but useful bit of information about whatever topic was being discussed. Snape assumed that Dumbledore brought the topics up first with Lupin, who then learned his bits of information during his days of disappearances.

When voting, Dumbledore and Lupin almost always agreed, though Snape never saw them look at each other. The only topic they never agreed on (ever) was Harry Potter. Dumbledore, at least, had not been swayed by Potter, and was still trying to the things that were best for the entire Wizarding World. Lupin, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about the world at large at all, and favored anything that would benefit Potter most, no matter what the consequences. Potter, it transpired, was still at his aunt and uncle's house, and Snape had never seem Lupin so utterly _pissed._

"How can we just leave him there?"

Snape wasn't sure why they were circling that topic again. Dumbledore had already decided not to remove Potter from his relations, and Snape couldn't see why Lupin didn't approve.

"As I have told you before, Remus," even the Headmaster was starting to get irritated. "Harry need only return to his aunt's home once a year to remain safe, but the longer he is there, the safer he'll be. Now that Voldemort is not longer hiding, we should make sure that Harry is as safe as he can possibly be."

"Remus, dear," Emmaline Vance - an old friend of Lily Potter's, and a bit unfocused most of the time. "I just don't understand what the problem is. I know Harry is going through a hard time, but don't you think he should be with his family?" Here, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fletcher, Moody, and the various Wealseys present made sudden movements - fidgeting with cloaks, adjusting glasses, tapping fake eyes, or just looking somewhere other than Vance. Snape could not fathom why. "Besides, in a week, he'll be back at school with his friends. What will a week hurt?"

"What will a week help?" growled Lupin. "Why can't he leave them a week early? How much more protection will he get in one week?"

"More than he has now." said Dumbledore gravely. The conversation was over.

After the meeting was dinner, during which Lupin spoke to no one, listened to no one, and yet ate less than ever. After dinner, Lupin retreated to the master bedroom, and was not heard from again that evening.

A/N: You've taken the time to read it, now could you please review it? Thank you! And I'm about half way through the next chapter, so expect that soon.


	5. To Ponder for the Hidden Truth

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is later than I expected. Allow me to explain how it happened:

I had the chapter nearly finished the weekend before last. Unfortunately, I left the nearly-finished chapter at home after I went to college, so I couldn't finish it. I had to wait until this last weekend to go back home and get it. Once I had, I finished writing it that day. The next day, I typed nearly all of it, and then Word shut down for no reason with no warning, and I hadn't saved. I got really mad at it then, and so I stopped.

Now, I'm really mad at something else (World of Warcraft, if you're interested), so I'm back to typing this. I shall save after every two sentences, and hopefully, this will actually get to you this time. I hope you enjoy!

Questions:

"Why isn't Remus eating very much?"

Ah, well, I can't tell you that. Sorry.

"Does he have other food requirements we don't know about?"

If he does, he's not eating that either, because he is extremely skinny, remember?

"Does he disappear to go eat people or something?"

Eww...No, he doesn't. But good theory, anyway.

"Why is Lupin so desperate to get Harry away from his relatives?"

Can't tell you that, either. Sorry

"What does he want with him, or is it just the 'kindly Lupin' thing?"

I also can't tell you that. I bet this is annoying.

The Truth About Werewolves

Sirius Revenge

Chapter Five: To Ponder for the Truth

Later that evening, as Snape sat in his office, doing an inventory of his potion ingredients, Snape found his thoughts drifting, once again, to Lupin.

Snape could not fathom why Lupin wanted Potter to leave the place that was safest for him, unless Lupin had ill will for the little brat. Then again, Snape had ill will towards Potter, and _he_ didn't want him to leave his aunt and uncle. One reason being that Snape wouldn't wish the wrath of the Dark Lord on anyone - not even Potter. Another reason being that he didn't want to have to put up with Potter while Snape was at Grimmauld Place - the Weasley clan was more than enough for him.

Would Lupin want Potter removed to Grimmauld Place because he _did_ want to spend time with the boy? That seemed unreasonably selfish for Lupin, whom Snape had generally considered at least somewhat logical. Perhaps Lupin thought Potter would need the company after the death of his precious godfather? Well, he would have it soon enough when school began, and besides, Potter had barely known Black at all - he had known Diggory better, and he'd survived after that death. Lupin wasn't pushing for Potter to be removed after Diggory died. Although Black had been more than loud enough for both of them.

Perhaps Lupin wanted Potter for his own comfort? Lupin had known Black much better than Potter. That, too, didn't seem right - Lupin had always preferred to suffer alone, and hated to bring other people down.

If it was ill-intent toward Potter what could have caused Lupin to feel that way? Snape couldn't believe that Lupin was working for the Dark Lord. If he was, no one knew about it - not even the Dark Lord himself.

Snape sat in thought, a glass jar of a pickled snail clamped in his hands - forgotten. He couldn't think of any other explanation, and his mind kept turning to the only explanation that it could make sense of - that Lupin had ill will toward Potter because the _werewolf_ had ill will toward Potter. Because the werewolf had ill will toward all humans.

oOo

In the end, Lupin got his way. Snape didn't know how that had happened. Last he'd known, Dumbledore's answer was a resolute "no." It had been no more than a day ago. And now, Potter was eating dinner at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore made a point of sitting away from Potter, and Snape took the hint, and joined him.

At the other end of the table, Lupin was smiling faintly as he avoided eating any more than was necessary. Molly was running her usual worrisome rounds, piling food on any plate with a clear spot for it. When she ate, Snape didn't know. She was fretting and fussing over Potter more than ever. All around him, his pile of red-headed friends were celebrating in loud voices and suspicious pops. The Weasley twins quieted down to silence whenever their mother went by and shot them a look. Potter grinned at his friends when they bothered to look at him, then stared gloomily at his plate, eating less than Lupin, and not hiding it nearly as well, causing Molly to fret even more.

Nearer the middle of the table, whispered discussions about recent Order business were being drowned out by the louder diners. Dumbledore had pulled Snape clear to the end, where they were unlikely to be overheard by anyone, and where they could not overhear anyone.

For the first half of the meal, Dumbledore remained silent, contemplating his meal as though it held the secrets of life. Snape had never seen him so solemn and withdrawn at a public event.

When dessert was served, Dumbledore cut his limited conversation entirely, as other conversation reached its climax. Instead, the Headmaster turned to Snape with a quiet whisper.

"Severus, I want you to be very quiet about this, okay?" The man actually waited for him to nod. "I've used some of my spare time," Dumbledore allowed himself a small grin. "To research your, ah . . . observation of Mr. Lupin. I would prefer not to let any of the others know about this. If too many people start watching him, he'll notice and withdraw."

Snape nodded. "What have you found out?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Not much, yet, I'm afraid. I was correct when I said there have been no reports of such a thing. The werewolves have always died after their strange reaction to stunners."

"Is there something else we can check?" whispered Snape. "Shouldn't the Werewolf Registration Office have reports on . . ."

"No," interrupted Dumbledore. "They keep nothing like this. Those deaths are always listed as normal suicide. No one cares much to keep track of things like this."

"Is there noting else we can find?"

"I will be looking into some of our oldest accounts dealing with werewolves. Evidence suggests that they were tolerated far more in earlier times than in our own. Hopefully these will provide some insight into the situation. Until then, please just keep an eye on him. He's been acting very oddly lately. Perhaps being stunned has changed him in some way?"

Snape frowned at the Headmaster. "What do you mean? And . . . may I inquire as to why you gave into him about Potter?"

Dumbledore sighed and, for the first time during the meal, he glanced at Potter and Lupin. "I did not."

Snape stared. _"You didn't?"_

"No, I did not. Mr. Lupin, along with Messrs. Fred and George Weasley, went and retrieved him last night, without my permission."


End file.
